empyrean_phantasmfandomcom-20200214-history
Heluxion Solar System
The Heluxion Solar System is one of the solar systems of the galaxy Mystelhedron in the universe called Aeternalei Intercesson. It has six planets, with the yellow dwarf star Heluxion at the center. Eirimos Also known as Heluxion A, it is the first planet of the system. It lacks an atmosphere due to its apparent lack of magnetosphere as its inner core lost its magnetism eons ago. It is a barren wasteland of granitic rock. Ferkaos Also known as Heluxion B, it is the second planet of the system. Its volcanic activity is unstable, which turned the planet into a scorched wasteland. Due to its distance from the sun, it lacks liquid water. It also lacks an atmosphere for it to simulate greenhouse effect, as well as a lack of a magnetosphere which stopped functioning during the start of the Archonos' Cataclysmic Divergence Era. Its harsh conditions render it uninhabitable for civil purposes. However, it was a rich source of fertile soil and usable minerals- a small percentage of them are of metaphysical origin. The Empyrdom began to establish an industrial foothold to make use of minerals there at September 3239 CDE. The Imperial Research and Development staff are currently conducting research on the planet to discover breakthroughs on equipment that will enable them to develop methods to bypass the extremely high temperatures of the planet. Archonos Also known as Heluxion C, it is the third planet of the system. Its distance from Hellux is 1.17 astronomical units. It is mostly inhabited by Archosapients, sapient hominid creatures that can age as long as few millennia. Usage of magic gifted by Aeter is prevalent on all of them. As of 3107 CDE, the planetary fortress Anticytheris Receptacle is within its orbit through a process called circumgyration. This planet is slightly larger than Earth. It has four moons orbiting it. *Incineratis *Khelugmes *Hadonis *Petrarxes Caldes Also known as Heluxion D, it is the fourth planet of the system. Its distance from Hellux is 1.49 astronomical units. Strangely, it is a planet of frozen water and methane with a thin atmosphere of hydrogen. This planet is rich in methane deposits. However, it has a harsh environment, rendering it uninhabitable unless with advanced equipment. The Empyrdom had been conducting research on the planet since 3237, causing them to eventually discover ways to synthesize Archaea-grade equipment meant for subzero temperatures. A comet is in orbit around it, called the Pulvis Glaciei. It is the third most luminous planet from Archonos' view so it is sometimes visible during sunrise or sunset. Prismestyn Asteroid Belt An asteroid belt of the system. It is rich in various metals, such as nickel, iron, tungsten, vanadium, palladium, rhodium, titanium, cobalt, aluminum, molybdenum and silver. Additionally, prysmadite, a metaphysical mineral, is common here, with a count rate of 30%. Its distance from Heluxion is 1.9 astronomical units. Sterka The fifth planet of the system. Its distance from Hellux is 2.3 astronomical units. It is rich in solid carbon (graphite, diamond, lonsdaleite) and possibly other metals, even metaphysical minerals such as etermanadite and prysmadite. It has been a territory of the Empyrdom since the founding of the Sophologian Sects of Alph and Bet. Regeleim The sixth planet of the system. Its distance from Hellux is 2.65 astronomical units. It is currently inhabited by Regelemians, sapient anthropomorphic creatures driven by lust for war and power over other entities. One of their staunch warriors, Paraptomii, seeks a way to maintain the survival of his kind after they have exhausted their source of energy on the planet, which are other organic entities. To cope with this, they get desperate, siphoning bodily Aetermana from Archosapients. Category:Solar Systems Category:Locations